


Blue Bioluminescence

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Egg Laying, Fingering, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming, Underwater Sex, Xenophilia, alien!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark is a human. Tyler is an alien. They've been neighbors for over a decade. Things go... somewhere else.





	Blue Bioluminescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaporion79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporion79/gifts).



> Edited by Angel! Thank you, darling!

Tyler and Mark had been next door neighbors for almost ten years.

It was weird to think of it like that - the fact that the Visitors, as they were known, had been around for almost ten years - that the weird craft had landed in the middle of the ocean, and then there had been the guy moving next door, who didn't understand what a recycling bin was, or how the mail worked.

And then Mark had gone over to visit, because... well, he was curious.

Maybe "nosy" was a better term for it, but... still. 

He wanted to know stuff - was there anything wrong with that?

And Tyler had turned out to be awkward, but charming, in a slightly weird way. 

His name wasn't actually "Tyler," but his actual name had involved flashes of color and strange noises that Mark couldn't replicate, and Tyler had chosen the name out of a book, which was fair enough. 

He ate orange peels and tried to cook Mark a roast the first time Mark came over.

"Tried" being the operative word.

But they were both fans of physical activity, and video games, although Tyler's gaming rig was confusing as hell to Mark due to the whole two sets of eyes things, and... well... things were weird.

But what in life isn't weird?

But at some point, Mark stopped noticing the extra eyes, the extra fingers, the luminescence, the digitigrade legs. 

At some point, Tyler just became Mark's buddy. 

Mark's buddy who looked a little different, who ate some weird things, who had a body that did things in ways that Mark didn't expect it to, but still... generally his buddy.

He'd known some weird people in high school, some weird people in his younger days. 

So what the hell.

Mark lived in his house, Tyler lived in his house, and the both of them did their own thing, occasionally together.

It was weird, admittedly - Mark had never seen his life going in this particular direction, but he'd never seen his life go in a lot of directions.

It was nice to live next to a good friend, even if said good friend had weird knees and spit that glowed in the dark.

* * *

Tyler came over to Mark's house one Friday evening, and he was looking antsy.

Mark had left out a bottle of vinegar for Tyler to drink - his species metabolized it a bit like humans metabolized alcohol, and they seemed to like the flavor.

There weren't a lot of the Visitors around town - about twenty, altogether.

Tyler had just gotten back from a meet up with one of their groups, and he seemed... unsettled. 

He kept shifting, trying to get comfortable, even as Mark talked casually, rattling around the place and cooking.

"So then Chica goes up to my mother, and my mother, of course, loves Chica -"

"Of course," Tyler said, his expression absent.

Mark paused, and he looked over at his friend.

Tyler was sitting with his chin in his hands, both sets of eyes half lidded. 

"You okay?"

"Mmm?"

Tyler looked up at Mark, and he blinked.

It was a bit of a process - he didn't blink all at the same time, so there was a bit of a ripple - the upper left eye, the lower left eye, the lower right eye, the upper right eye.

It would have been nauseating, if not for the fact that Mark was used to it by now.

The luminescent patches along his arms were pulsing slowly, like a fire on its last embers.

Only blue.

Tyler tended to only really glow like that when he was pensive about something, from what Mark had observed.

"I asked if you were okay," Mark said. "Something bothering you?"

"... it's nothing," Tyler said, but he looked down and away.

If Mark hadn't known better, he'd have thought that Tyler was embarrassed, which was weird, because Tyler didn't really... get embarrassed, at least when it came to human social conventions.

He didn't like to step on toes - literally or metaphorically - but Tyler was usually friendly enough, and good humored enough, that people didn't really hold it against him.

To see him this pensive was unusual, and unsettling.

"It's clearly not nothing, if it's bothering you," said Mark, and he set a plate out in front of Tyler.

Tyler could eat human food - even enjoyed human food! - but he was looking at it listlessly now, and usually he was excited for things like eggs or spinach.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said, and he covered his face with both hands. 

He looked genuinely distraught - the blue patches on his body were cycling through dark blue and light blue, like the world's most depressing rave.

He wasn't crying, but his species didn't really cry.

He was crouching into himself, though, curling up, his shoulders shaking.

Mark moved closer, around the table, then put his arms around Tyler’s shoulders, cautiously.

They’d always been a bit physically standoffish with each other - different cultures had different touch needs even within one species, let alone between species.

But things were getting easier, and Tyler was Mark’ friend.

Mark didn’t want to see his friend in pain.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Tyler mumbled, and his long tongue flickered out, tasting the air by Mark’s ear. “I’m being a bad guest.”

“You’re being a good guest,” Mark reassured Tyler.

Guest rites were important with Tyler’s people, Mark knew that much.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” said Mark, trying to keep his tone gentle.

“I’m… you know how I was out of town all week?”

“Right. You were visiting at that big conference.”

Mark hadn’t realized how much he had missed his friend, until he’d realized that the other house was empty.

He’d kept himself busy, for obvious reasons, but… still.

He’d been the one to pop over to Tyler’s house with an invitation for dinner.

Tyler was grinding his jaw, that particular sound he always made when distressed, which sounded a little bit like someone rattling dice in a cup.

Tyler had strong jaws, with big, sharp teeth, almost like a shark. 

… a lot of Tyler was sharklike, truth be told, from his white-blue skin to his tail, to his love of the water.

But sharks didn’t shake with the intensity of feeling… as far as Mark knew.

He hadn’t met many sharks, truth be told.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler said again, and he sounded like his heart was breaking. “I’m being an ungrateful guest, and a bad friend.”

“Dude,” Mark said, and he held Tyler at arms length, looking at each eye in turn, to make sure that he was being clear, “you are allowed to be upset, okay? You were super helpful to me when I ended up leaving school and doing a complete life change.”

“Well, yeah,” said Tyler, and he sounded surprised. “Of course I was. But this is different.”

“Why is this different?”

Tyler sighed heavily, and he was avoiding Mark’s eyes, which must have been a sign he was _really_ bothered by something. 

“I… I worry it’s going to hurt your feelings,” Tyler said at last.

“Do you not want to be my friend?”

Mark tried to push down the little bit of anxiety that was bubbling up in his throat.

“What? No! Why wouldn’t I want to be your friend?” 

“Because… because I’m a bad friend,” said Tyler. 

Mark blinked at him.

“No you’re not,” he said. 

“I am,” Tyler insisted. “I’m sorry.”

“Why do you think that you’re a bad friend?” 

“Because… because I’m lonely,” Tyler burst out.

“... why would that make you a bad friend?”

“Because you’re my friend,” said Tyler, “and if I were a proper friend, then I wouldn’t feel lonely when I’m with you.”

“Do I make you feel like you’re by yourself?”

That was… that was a bit of a hurtful thing again, but then again, Mark tried to imagine what it would have felt like to live surrounded by Tyler’s people, without any other humans around.

He’d have gotten lonely too.

“It was…. “ Tyler made a frustrated noise, and he leaned back into his chair, raking his hands over the top of his head.

It made a faint rasping noise.

“You wanna tell me about it?”

Mark kept his voice soft, and he sat in the chair next to Tyler, his elbows on his knees. 

“Okay,” said Tyler, and he snapped his jaw shut, an affirmation in his culture.

An unsettling one, admittedly - Mark had seen Tyler casually bite bones in half. 

He had very strong jaws.

“So,” said Tyler. “I was at the conference, with other of… you know, my species.”

“Right.”

“All of us who are on the planet, so about… two, three hundred of us.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So we… we ended up pair bonding, the way you do,” said Tyler, and was blushing. “But… alright, so you know how I was born on the way here?”

“Right,” said Mark.

Space travel was a lot faster than it had been, lo those ten years ago, but it still took a while.

Tyler’s people had left their planet about fifty years ago - Tyler was about thirty, as humans counted those things. 

He’d been born on a ship, raised amongst his own people in space.

When he’d come to Earth, it had been the first time he’d set foot on land.

“You know how we had the new ship recently, with the people who were born on the home planet….” Tyler paused, and he looked a bit sad. “The one that my parents were from, I mean.”

Mark nodded.

“Well, they… they’re a lot different. They say that we’re a lot different. Those of us who were born on the ship, those of us who’ve been living here for a while. And not necessarily in a bad way, but….” 

Tyler sighed.

“But?”

“But I ended up feeling kind of… strange, surrounded by my own people. It was nice, being able to speak using our language, communicate the way that we do that you and I can’t. But I still….” Tyler looked bashful, his eyes all looking in different directions at once. “Nobody got half my jokes.”

“Really?”

That was unexpected.

“Yeah,” said Tyler, and his tail was thrashing - it made a whispery sort of noise over the tile floor. “I ended up leaving feeling like I have more in common with… well, you, or with the other people who I know from around the city, versus from people who are from my homeland.”

“I think I understand where you’re coming from,” Mark said slowly. “I’m not… exactly from one place either.”

Tyler nodded - he didn’t really understand race, as human beings saw it. Within his own species, there was enough variation on appearance that someone being a different color wasn’t really seen as one thing or another.

“But you end up feeling like you don’t belong amongst the people like you, who are a lot different from you, but you _also_ don’t feel like you belong amongst the people who are totally different from you. So you end up stuck being the odd one out.” 

“Odd one out,” Tyler echoed. “I did feel pretty… odd. Like….” He made a vague hand motion. “I tried to explain horror movies.”

“Horror movies?”

“Yeah. On my - on _the_ home planet, being scared for fun by fiction isn’t really a… thing. Because, you know, a lot of things like to eat us, especially when we’re babies.”

“Right.”

“So maybe we tell each other scary stories, but there’s a difference between that, and the effort that goes into… well, making a horror movie. Or hell, making any kind of movie.”

“Right.”

“Because everything changes, the way the seas change, and why make something stay the same, when each time you do it, you bring a new you, or a new version of it?”

Mark nodded.

Tyler’s people had some… odd views when it came to traditions, at least how humans saw it.

As far as Mark could tell, a lot of it had to do with the fact that they all lived at sea - their planet was over eight percent water. 

Everyone lived on boats, and swam more often than they walked.

The sea was ever changing, and they viewed the sea as their parent, so of course they would emulate the sea, and try to bring something different every time.

“So I was explaining the Hellraiser movies, and the idea of all that pleasure and all that suffering, and I got to the part with Pinhead, and the only other people who were interested in it were the other Earthers like me. They’d seen it, or heard of it. They didn’t entirely… get it, but they understood why it was so important to you. Because you live on the land, and the land doesn’t move, so you want things to stay a certain way, so you can remember them the way you saw them the first time.”

Mark nodded.

“... I was surrounded by my own people, some of them from the place that’s supposed to be my home, and I just… didn’t feel like I belonged.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark said, because that sounded like it was hard. 

“And… and I miss being around them,” Tyler said, and his voice cracked - he hadn’t even known that Tyler’s voice could crack. “I miss having someone else to touch my skin and sing with me when the stars are out, even if they aren’t the stars that we always sang to. I miss having someone to be… you know….”

Tyler was blushing.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Sex,” Tyler said. “Mating. The… physical intimacies that happen.”

“Did you see a lot of pretty… fellows there?”

Tyler’s species didn’t really… do gender the way humans did. Tyler was a “he” because he wanted to be, but according to him, he was both able to get pregnant and impregnate someone else.

“There were… that is, I….” 

Tyler’s eyes were all in different directions again, and he gave a slightly nasal, self conscious laugh. 

“Yeah?”

“I had some fun,” Tyler said. “But I… I miss it. A lot. I hadn’t realize that I’d gone into my prime… mating age, for lack of a better way of putting it, and now that I’m there, I’m kind of….”

He made an annoyed sound, and his bioluminescence flared bright for a moment.

“I am lonely,” Tyler said again, slowly, carefully, “In the physical sense. In that I wish I had someone to be physical with. In the… intimate sense.”

“Oh,” said Mark, trying to wrap his head around that. 

“I have physical urges,” Tyler supplied, “physical urges that I wish to satisfy… with a partner. Which I lack.”

“You could find a partner around some of the folks of your species who live around here, couldn’t you?”

“... that’s the other thing,” said Tyler. “I’m the youngest and the oldest at the same time.”

“Hm?”

“I’m the youngest of the old people - most of them are at the point where they’re carrying eggs, or their mate is carrying eggs. They’re not looking for someone new to fool around with. But everyone else is either a child, or so close to being a child that they might as well be a child.”

“So you’re stuck.”

“Basically,” said Tyler, and he made a face. “I mean… I can manage it. I’ll be okay. But it’s… frustrating. I hadn’t realized I was quite so… pent up, until I ended up, um.”

Tyler was blushing.

“Until you had some fun?”

“Something like that,” Tyler murmured, and he rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he’d learned from a popular video game.

“I think you’re just horny and lonely,” Mark said, keeping his tone light.

Why was his heart beating so fast in his ears, and so loudly?

“Oh,” said Tyler. “Horny?”

“When someone wants to… you know, have sex.”

“Humans get it too?”

“Oh yeah,” said Mark. “We get it all the time.”

“Do you get it?”

Mark blushed, just a bit, but he nodded. 

“Yeah, sometimes, I get kinda horny.”

“Do you have a partner to… relieve it with?”

“Not recently, no,” said Mark.

His last break up had been a few years ago - as embarrassing as it was, it still sometimes felt like his ego was still recovering.

“But you don’t have any children?”

“When we pair bond, it doesn’t necessarily we’re going to have children,” said Mark. “I mean, sometimes it does, but I didn’t.”

“Right,” said Tyler. “So you must be feeling as pent up and frustrated as I do.”

“I mean… honestly, I just jerk off a lot,” Mark said.

“I thought a jerk off was a person you didn’t like,” Tyler said, and his voice was puzzled.

“Hm?”

“Because a jerk was someone who you don’t like,” Tyler said, “and when you want someone “off,” it means they’re even more.”

Mark smiled.

He couldn’t help it - it was such a… Tyler thing to say. 

“Jerking off is to… manually stimulate your genitals, until you’ve had an orgasm,” said Mark.

“We learned about orgasms, when we were learning about how you reproduce,” said Tyler. “That’s the… pleasurable release of genetic material, right?”

“Right,” said Mark. “Although it doesn’t sound as appealing when you say it like that.”

“Sorry,” said Tyler.

“It’s fine.”

“So you just… jerk off a lot?”

“Not as much as I did when I was younger,” said Mark. “But, uh… yeah, I do, sometimes.”

This was a weird conversation.

A genuinely weird conversation - he was sitting in his kitchen, talking to his friend, who was an alien, about things like jerking off.

It wasn’t that he and Tyler hadn’t talked about sex before - Mark had once gotten drunk, and explained to Tyler how human sex worked, when Tyler had asked.

But now they were… they were sober, and Tyler was avoiding Mark’s gaze, and Tyler’s various glowing spots continued to pulse.

“Huh,” said Tyler, and his expression went thoughtful. “Do you prefer… jerking off, or do you prefer partnered sex?”

“I… I don’t know,” Mark said. “They’re both kinda different things. Why?”

“... this is going to come out wrong,” Tyler said, and he was still avoiding Mark’s eyes, “but I was wondering if you would like to try… jerking off. With me. Or… partnering with me.”

“... is it safe?” 

Why was _that_ the first thing that came out of Mark’s mouth, and not “we’re friends, what the hell?” or even “why?”. 

Was he actually considering it?

He’d been good friends with Tyler for almost a decade.

Would this do things to their friendship?

“I have… a few of my friends who live on this planet, who were on the ship with me, they were… they were talking about how sometimes they were… intimate, with their human friends.”

“Really?” 

That idea had never really crossed Mark’s mind. 

Partially because of the species barrier, honestly.

There hadn’t been any scandals with anyone being caught fucking an alien in a place that they shouldn’t have, but then again, the Visitors were remarkably well behaved.

“Yeah,” said Tyler, and now the pattern of flashing blue was beginning to change, in a way that was almost hypnotic.

That was one of the ways his people communicated, and one of the ways his people hunted - hypnotizing the fish.

“I don’t… I didn’t know you were interested in that,” Mark said at last. 

“I’m sorry,” said Tyler, and he looked genuinely embarrassed. “That was… I shouldn’t have just sprung that on you.” 

“No, no,” Mark said quickly, and he put his hands on Tyler’s shoulders. “I’m not insulted at all. I promise. And, uh, I’d be… I’d be interested in trying it. Maybe. If you wanted to. If it wouldn’t be too weird.”

“Trying it?”

“Well, like… how would sex with you work?”

“I’ve got… um.”

Tyler made a thoughtful face, which Mark could just read, after all of these years of being friends with him. 

“Um?”

“I’ve got a different sort of body than you’re, uh… probably used to.”

“I’ve seen you naked,” Mark pointed out.

Tyler swam without his clothes on - apparently his people didn’t do much when it came to clothing, which made sense.

And Tyler had seen Mark naked, since if one person is skinny dipping, why not both of them?

He’d thought that Mark’s dick was kind of inefficient, and Mark hadn’t seen much of anything, since all of Tyler’s stuff was tucked up inside of himself. 

“You haven’t seen me… aroused,” said Tyler.

“Well,” said Mark, “how about we… how about we eat dinner? And then maybe we could… we could try stuff.” 

“Stuff?” 

Tyler gave Mark a look that seemed to be the human equivalent of a raised eyebrow, turning his head so that he was only watching Mark with two eyes, not all four.

“You know. Sexy stuff. Unless you can’t do sexy stuff after you’ve eaten?”

“No, I can do sexy stuff post food,” said Tyler. “It’s, um. Actually.” 

“Actually?”

“... I don’t know how to… how do I say this.” Tyler was lacing his fingers together, cracking them. 

It wasn’t a very enjoyable sound, truth be told, but Mark tried to bite back his wince.

He knew that Tyler was kind of sensitive about that kind of thing. 

“Say it, and then we’ll go from there? Unless it’s in your language, and then you can… try to explain it?”

“Fair enough,” said Tyler, and his long tongue flicked out, tasting the air. “I don’t know how to have sex on dry land.”

That… was not what Mark had expected.

“How do you guys do it?”

“Well, we have to be in water, if we’re depositing eggs,” said Tyler. “Because, um. Because if you accidentally… slip out, if the egg ends up deposited, it’ll still be safe in the water. But if you do it on land, you lose the egg.”

“Oh. Right. That makes sense,” said Mark. “That makes sense.”

“Does it work like that for humans?”

“We keep our eggs inside of our bodies,” said Mark. “And, uh, if things work right, then the sperm - the thing that helps make the baby - stays inside of the body, too.”

“That’s a pretty efficient system,” said Tyler. “I kind of wish we had it like that.”

“Eh,” said Mark. “It’s got its ups and downs.”

“Judging by the way you’ve described it of getting engorged and then deflating, I’d agree with you,” Tyler said, entirely straight faced.

Mark cackled - full on cackled - and then Tyler was grinning as well, and okay, it was a bit like looking into the chrome grill of a car, but it still made Mark happy.

“I think the food you made us has gone cold,” said Tyler, and he made a face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Mark said, trying to reassure Tyler. “I can heat it up.”

“Are you sure? I know the texture can change,” said Tyler.

“I thought you liked your food cold,” Mark said, taking the plate and sliding it into the microwave.

“The novelty of hot food is an interesting thing for me,” said Tyler. “Since we don’t really… use fire the way you do.”

That was one of the weirder parts of Tyler’s civilization that always confounded scientists - how did you have a thriving civilization, without utilizing fire?

But that wasn’t Mark’s problem. 

Right now, he was going to eat the food he’d made, sharing it with his friend, relishing the chance to keep company with another person, regardless of what shape they were. 

* * *

“So you guys have sex on land?”

“For the most part, yeah,” said Mark, leaning back on the couch, taking a slug of his drink.

He couldn’t drink alcohol anymore, unfortunately, but it was nice to have something to do with his hands when he was nervous.

“How do you… aren’t you too heavy?”

“Not… really?” Mark tried to find a way to word it. “I mean, some people are big, but there are a ton of sexual positions that can make it easier for one party or the other.”

“And you have sex where you sleep, right?” 

Tyler looked a little bit grossed out, although Mark might have been reading into things - he was sometimes guilty of reading human expressions into Tyler’s face.

Tyler wasn’t human, at the end of the day - he could do things with his face that made it look a little bit like a humans, when he tried, and he did do that, to make communication easier, but… well, his natural body language was just so different.

Although Mark could read at least some of it. 

“Do you think that’s gross?”

“... honestly, a little bit,” said Tyler,and he looked sheepish. “Because… there are fluids! And you’re exerting yourself, and your species tends to sweat, so your sleeping area is also gross, so it doesn’t seem to make much sense in the first place.”

“Right,” said Mark. “How do you guys do it?”

“We generally mate after a big meal,” said Tyler, “when we’re all comfortable and lazy. You swim off away from everyone else, and then you… you know, mate.”

He was blushing.

“Do you just mate to make babies? Or to have fun?”

“We can’t make babies that often,” said Tyler. “It’s… hm. Mind if I go a little into detail?”

“Go for it.”

“We’re always… producing eggs. But we don’t really produce much of the other bit that makes our babies.”

“Not sperm,” Mark said. 

“No, not that,” said Tyler. “It’s… more complicated than that, but basically, the thing that the egg goes into has to be a very specific thing, or else it’ll just be absorbed into the body as more protein.”

“Can you tell when you’re able to make a baby?”

“Yeah,” said Tyler. “We turn green.”

“Green?”

“Right. The glowing gets greener and greener, until it’s like… what’s that stone you have here?”

“Emeralds?”

“Right.”

“It shines like the light through one of those. And then… well, there’s a bunch of stuff.”

Tyler made a vague motion with one of his six fingered hands and his long legs drifted a little further apart.

“Humans usually don’t know when they’re the most fertile,” said Mark, his tone thoughtful. “At least, not without some kind of tests.”

“Right,” said Tyler. 

“But we can have babies a lot more often than you can.”

Tyler nodded, and then he looked shy.

“I’d like… would you like to be physically intimate with me?”

“Sure,” said Mark, although he wasn’t sure what it was that he was agreeing to.

Or if he should have been quite so glib.

Shit, was he doing this wrong?

Was there a right way to do this?

“I could put my ovipositor inside of you,” said Tyler, and he tasted the air, his sharp teeth catching the light. “It wouldn’t give you any trouble, if I put a few eggs inside of you.”

“I… I don’t know how I feel about eggs laid inside of me.”

“I can also reach… something like a climax, from my entrance,” said Tyler quickly. “If you want to use that.”

“How would I use it?”

“... well,” said Tyler, and he was looking even more embarrassed, flaring a brighter blue, “when… when you do… that is, when I saw human beings having sex, people with penises, they liked to put them inside of openings that look… similar to my entrance. So I was thinking that maybe you could… you could try that.”

“You want me to fuck your… entrance?”

“Right.”

“Would my semen make you sick?”

“No,” said Tyler. “They’ve tested it.”

“... have they now,” said Mark, because how else were you supposed to respond to that.

“If we’re going to do this… can we do it on land?” 

Tyler looked even more embarrassed.

“Aw, you wanna get kinky for your first time?”

“Kinky?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “Like… doing something sexual differently. With humans, we like to play around with stuff like that. Some people like to be hurt, or like to wear different clothing, things like that.”

“Huh,” said Tyler, and he gave another one of those slow blinks. “Do you want to do that?”

“I think I can settle on having sex with you on my bed,” Mark told Tyler. “So would you like to do that tonight?”

“Oh, definitely,” said Tyler, and he licked his lips, staining them a deeper blue.

“Is there a way I can… arouse you?”

“Maybe we should move to your bed,” said Tyler. “Since then we could, you know, not have to stop to walk to it.”

“Right,” said Mark. “That makes sense.”

* * *

They sat on the bed, next to each other, hip to hip, and then Mark turned, so that he was facing Tyler.

“Do you kiss?”

“Kiss? That’s when you put your mouth on someone else’s, right?”

“Right.”

“That’s… not really a thing that we do,” Tyler said, his tone thoughtful. “But I’d still be willing to try it.” 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” said Mark, and he leaned forward, pressing his mouth gently against Tyler’s. 

Tyler’s mouth was much wider than a human’s mouth, and his teeth were very… present, pressing against the thin skin, but Tyler was staying very still, as Mark sat back, looking into Tyler’s face.

“That was… that was different,” Tyler said, and he looked slightly nonplussed.

“Are you alright? Was that too much?”

“No, no,” Tyler said quickly. “It was nice. I’d show you how we do it, but, um… there’s a lot of biting involved, and I worry about hurting you.”

“If you bit me very gently, I think I’d be okay?”

“If you’re sure,” said Tyler, and then he was pressing closer, his teeth gentle on Mark’s shoulder, then sinking in, just deep enough that there were puncture marks, but not much else.

Mark shuddered, and he clutched at Tyler’s shirt.

_Oh_. 

Fuck. 

That was… that was intense.

Tyler’s tongue darted out to taste his skin, and Mark shuddered again, a little harder. 

He was getting light headed - was he that horny, or was there something in Tyler’s spit that would get him loopy?

… he’d never thought of that, crap.

But then he was clutching at the front of Tyler’s shirt, and then he was unbuttoning it, sliding his hands under Tyler’s shirt.

Tyler was surprisingly cool to the touch, and Mark ran his fingers along the flat expanse of Tyler’s chest.

No nipples - they must not nurse their young. 

Or maybe they were like platypus.

He’d have to ask Tyler about that, some time.

Some other time.

Tyler pulled back, and now he was looking at Mark, his expression worried.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Mark said.

“Your penis is getting engorged,” Tyler said, indicating Mark’s lap.

“Yep,” said Mark. No use in denying it. “I’m getting aroused.”

“Are you becoming aroused by me?”

“Right,” said Mark.

“Oh,” said Tyler, and he looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” said Mark.

“Why?”

“... I’m kinda self conscious,” said Mark. “Since, you know, we’ve been friends for such a long time, and now I feel like I’m doing something to change that.”

“Everything changes,” said Tyler, and his expression could almost be read as soft.

He pressed his mouth against Mark’s, and Mark sighed, still stroking along the expanse of Tyler’s chest.

It was cooler to the touch, and Tyler was sighing.

They weren’t really kissing, per se - more like breathing each other’s breath, although there was something nice about that, too. 

“Can I… I’ve never seen your penis while it was engorged,” said Tyler, and he sounded slightly embarrassed, but intrigued. 

“Right,” said Mark. “It’s not going to be as impressive as, like, a porn star’s or whatever.”

Tyler shrugged.

“I’m sure it’s very nice,” he said in a tone that could best be read as plactating.

Mark had to fight the urge not to snicker, as he stood up, then unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans.

He shoved them down around his thighs, taking his underwear with it, and... there was his dick.

It didn’t seem like much to him, but then again, he was used to it.

Tyler was looking at it with all four eyes, his expression fascinated.

“It’s a lot pinker than I thought it would be,” he said, and one hand reached out, before he pulled his hand back. “Is it okay if I touch it?”

“Go for it,” said Mark, and he smiled, self conscious. 

Tyler’s hand wrapped around Mark’s dick, and Mark shivered.

Tyler’s hand was colder than Mark was used to, and the extra finger was… very much there.

“I like it… like this,” Mark said, and he guided Tyler’s hand to stroke him. 

“Oh,” said Tyler, and he made a bit of a surprised noise, then squeezed it, a little harder this time. 

"Sorry, is it too much?"

"No, no," Tyler said. "It's... you're very warm. It takes a little getting used to, honestly. How warm you are."

"The joys of being endothermic," said Mark. 

"Is it supposed to... leak like that?"

Mark looked down at his cock - he was already leaking pre-cum, and a bit of it was on Tyler's fingers.

"Yeah," said Mark. "I'm not urinating on you either," he added quickly.

"Can I taste it?"

"Sure," said Mark, and he watched, transfixed, as Tyler brought up one of his strange fingers up to his mouth, his long tongue lapping up the shiny pre-cum.

"What... is it?"

"It's pre-cum," said Mark.

"Pre-cum?"

"Pre-ejaculate, technically," said Mark, and he was blushing, just a bit. "It's, um... okay. So the vagina -"

"That's what... females have, right?"

"Some of them, yeah. Although not every female has one. Or not everyone with one is female."

Tyler nodded - they'd had a whole, rather complicated discussion about bodies and gender.

It was more complicated amongst Tyler's people, since there weren't a lot of biological differences when it came to reproduction, but that was another kettle of fish. 

"The vagina," Mark continued, "is, uh, it's kind of acidic, so this stuff helps neutralize it. It also lubricates everything, and more lubricant is always good."

"I thought you used lubricant from out of a bottle," said Tyler.

"We use that too," said Mark, "since it never hurts to have a little more of it, you know?"

Tyler nodded.

"We don't really... need extra lubrication," Tyler said, and he was looking slightly embarrassed. "I suspect because we usually do this kind of thing underwater."

Mark nodded.

"Lubrication feels _really_ good on my penis," he told Tyler, and he was only blushing a little bit as he said it.

"Well," said Tyler, and then he was... leaning down, oh fuck.

Tyler could be very delicate with his mouth, when he needed to be. 

Mark had seen Tyler hold an egg in his mouth without breaking it. 

But all of those teeth, right on his dick....

Mark stayed very still, as Tyler's tongue wrapped around his dick, and then he moaned, shivering, as Tyler took more of him in, that great gaping mouth closing delicately around Mark's length.

Mark shuddered, and Tyler looked up at him with all four eyes, his expression thoughtful.

Or as thoughtful as it could be, with a dick in his mouth.

Tyler pulled back, still looking up at Mark. 

"It's... pulsing, he said. 

"Yeah," Mark said. "With my heartbeat."

"Right," said Tyler. "Would you like me to keep doing that?"

"It's... would you like me to put it into your entrance. It's been, um... it's been a while. A while since I've had someone else touch me there, I mean. And it's really nice, but I worry that I'll cum before I can actually make you feel good."

"Cum?"

"Climax. Ejaculate."

"Oh. Right." 

Tyler looked embarrassed. 

"I'd... I'd be up for it," he said. "I'm just worried I'll do something... weird."

"All of this is weird," Mark said, and he looked down at his dick.

It was glowing faintly blue, and there was a slight moment of "oh shit!" as visions of radioactive goo spread through his head, fueled by all of those late night movies that he'd watched as a kid.

And then his mind cleared a bit, because no, that was just Tyler's spit. 

He was already beginning to relax, his knees going wobbly.

Was this something that happened with Tyler's spit?

It wasn't actually possible to get high from the Visitor's various fluids, per se, but a few of their pheromones were said to cause interesting interactions in certain kinds of humans. 

Apparently Mark was one of them.

"Do you want me to use my mouth on your entrance?"

"Maybe another time?" 

Tyler looked like he was trying not to say something indelicate.

"Do I have the wrong kind of... parts for that?"

"I mean, um, to be blunt," said Tyler, and he smiled, showing his own big, sharp teeth, "your tongue isn't really long enough for that. Although it's pretty big, for a humans!"

There was an audible pause between the two of them, and then Mark started laughing.

Tyler paused, looking nonplussed.

"Are you alright?"

"Do you guys... that is, in your culture, is it a thing for you to, uh... is bigger considered better? When it comes to sex? Like, who has the bigger tongue, or the bigger ovipositor, or something like that?"

"We don't really have that," said Tyler. "We have who glows the brightest, stuff like that."

"Right," said Mark. "With humans... bigger is considered better. Just... not usually with tongues. With penises."

"How big do your penises get?"

"They can get pretty big," said Mark. "I once saw a porno with a guy whose penis was about as long as my forearm."

"... would that even fit in a human?"

"I have no idea," said Mark. "But is my penis too small for your entrance?"

"It's... smaller than I'm used to," Tyler admitted. "If that's... if that's not insulting."

Mark shrugged.

He was about average for a human man - Tyler's species as a whole was taller than humans, and bulkier. 

He'd never really bought into "bigger is better" anyway, except for when he was a younger teenager. 

"Would you rather I used something else?"

"No, no," Tyler said, and then he was flushing, hooking his thumbs and his sixth finger under the waistband of his shorts, pushing them carefully down.

Mark looked down between Tyler's legs - he'd seen Tyler naked before. There was usually a small slit, and then a slightly bigger slit higher up.

The bottom slit was... a lot more swollen than Mark was used to, and there was a shininess to it.

"Can I touch it?"

"Yeah," said Tyler, and his voice was rough, as he sat up on the bed, his hips tilted up towards Mark.

Mark reached forward, and he ran his fingers along the shiny spot, swirling his fingertips gently. 

Tyler's ovipositor was still tucked inside of his body, which helped things feel less... unsettling.

This was a damp hole, and okay, it was a different color and a different consistency than Mark was used to, but it was still a hole, and Mark knew how to play with those.

He stroked his fingers gently along the edges of it, then dipped a finger in, and Tyler made a surprised noise, squirming against the bed. 

"How's that?"

Mark's voice was quiet.

"It's... it's a lot more... more delicate than I'm used to. It feels... it feels good, just... a lot lighter than I'm used to."

"Humans are very delicate," said Mark, and he pressed down a little more firmly, swirling his finger. 

Tyler sucked in a deep breath.

"Do you want me to go harder?"

"No, I'm enjoying the... the novelty of it," said Tyler, and he was beginning to cycle through his lights - a deeper, darker blue, then a lighter one, and it was flashing, just a bit.

The goo was clinging to Mark's fingers, and it smelled... well, it smelled alien. 

Not in a bad way, necessarily, but it was a lot different from what a human's arousal would smell like.

But why would it smell like a human's arousal? 

Tyler wasn't a human.

It was a nice scent - it smelled deep, salty.

Mark took a bit on his tongue, and experimentally took a lick.

It was... almost bitter, with how salty it was, and then he met Tyler's eyes, saw the way that Tyler's bottom set of eyes were practically glowing.

That was a new one - they didn't have pupils or anything else, and usually they were just blank and blue.

Except not right now, apparently.

They were glowing like a television set, and it was... it was intense. 

"That's... wow," said Tyler, and he cleared his throat. 

"Would you like me to put my penis in your entrance, or would you prefer that I just stimulate you with my fingers?"

"I'd like you to put it in my entrance," said Tyler. "I've just never had something that... short in it."

Mark tried to ignore the slight sting to his ego - Tyler was an alien. Why would he have experience with something like a human penis? 

His cock didn't seem to mind too much - it was still twitching, drooling pre-cum onto the floor. 

"Okay," said Mark. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Well," said Tyler, "Okay. First...."

He spread his legs wider, and his tail was lashing, which was making Mark nervous.

But Mark got between Tyler's legs, and he lined up the head of his cock with the slickness of Tyler's entrance.

"Okay," said Mark. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna put it in now, okay?"

"Right," said Tyler, and his voice was thick. "You're so _warm_ Mark, it's... it's nice, but it's so strange!"

And then Mark was pushing himself into Tyler's entrance, carefully.

"Oh," mumbled Tyler, and he was... he was squeezing, and more of the blue goo was on Mark's dick. 

It was... it was intense, honestly.

It was like being surrounded by a cool, living fleshlight, complete with nubs. 

Maybe those were to stimulate an ovipositor?

Mark didn't know, but he rolled his hips forward, and Tyler made a broken, desperate noise. 

"Oh," Tyler said, and then he swore, a whistling, clicking sound that Mark couldn't even hope to replicate. 

"Is this okay?"

Mark rolled his eyes, and Tyler made another noise, almost sobbing, his thighs trembling.

"You're... you're stimulating a part of my entrance that usually... usually doesn't get stimulated," Tyler said, his voice thick. "Because... because an ovipositor is so much longer, so this part is usually... oh, _gods_... usually... not quite so... oh!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Mark went completely still, his cock still inside of Tyler.

"No," Tyler said, and then his voice broke, as he undulated around Mark's cock. "No, please don't stop, please don't, please...."

"Well, okay," said Mark. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna start thrusting my hips now, okay?"

"Right," Tyler said. “Please. Do it, please… please.”

“Right,” said Mark, his voice rough, and he began to really thrust, using his own hips to press into Tyler’s, and okay, this was… this was a little weird, with Tyler’s face staring up at his, but Tyler was making pleasure noises, thrashing under him carefully, panting.

“You feel so good,” Mark said. “You’re… you’re squeezing me, oh….”

“I might… I think I might discharge,” Tyler said, and he sounded embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually.”

“DIscharge?”

“Sometimes, um… sometimes we release a lot of fluid, when we reach a sexual climax,” said Tyler. “It’s… usually kind of messy.” 

“Eh,” said Mark. “I can live with that.”

And then Tyler’s back was arching, and... oh wow, that was… that was a lot of glowing blue fluid, and it was drenching Mark’s groin, his belly, dripping down his thighs, and Tyler was squeezing him tighter, and Mark’s thrusting was getting faster, he was going to cum, surrounded by this lovely, if strange, blue fluid.

Mark came.

His back arched, and his hands squeezing Tyler’s hips, as his own hips stuttered, and the pressure in his belly broke.

He shot thick, sticky strings of cum into Tyler, and Tyler whined at it, but cupped Marks’ face with his big, strange hands, stroking at Mark’s cheeks, Mark’s eyebrows.

“Wow,” said Tyler. “It’s so warm.”

“It’s gonna cool down in a sec,” said Mark. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Tyler. “I think I’m developing a… a thing for heat.”

Mark laughed.

“Glad to help you get freaky,” said Mark. 

“Freaky?”

“It’s, uh… a term.”

Wow.

That was a lot of goo.

A lot more of it, when Mark pulled his cock free, and his cock was glowing blue.

Mark’s knees folded - he didn’t even realize it was happening, until it happened, until he was lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, a grin on his face.

Then he was looking at Tyler’s face, upside down, and that was enough to be unsettling for even the strongest amongst us, and he sat up, just enough to look into each set of Tyler’s eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

Tyler sounded worried.

“I think I’m a bit… y’know. Loopy. A lot of… stuff.”

“Alright,” said Tyler, and he reached down, patting Mark on the head. “You gonna be okay?”

Mark gave a thumbs up.

“I think that I got a lot of… whatever is in your… stuff,” Mark mumbled, and then his eyes were fluttering closed.

His limbs were heavy, and his eyelids were heavier.

He let them drift shut, and then he was asleep.

* * * 

Mark was woken up, some unknown time later, and he was still on the floor.

His skin was almost tacky with the glowing blue fluid, and his cock was slightly sore.

He sat up, and was face to face with… Tyler.

Who had been sitting on the bed, now wearing clothes.

“Have you been watching me sleep?”

“Not the whole time, no,” said Tyler. “I did your laundry and I washed your dishes.”

“Oh,” said Mark. “Um. You didn’t have to do that.”

“You’ve been sleeping for almost twelve hours,” said Tyler. ‘I figured it’d do you good.”

“Thanks,” said Mark.

“I didn’t know that would happen,” said Tyler, and he looked sheepish, his eyes all looking in different directions.

“It’s okay,” Mark told Tyler. “I promise. Although now I should probably take a shower.”

“Yeah,” said Tyler. “I didn’t realize you, um… would stain like that.”

Mark laughed a bit in spite of himself, and he grinned. 

“Yeah… thanks for the help, at any rate.”

He stood on tiptoe, and he gave Tyler a nervous kiss on the cheek. 

Tyler nuzzled into his neck, and Mark sighed, leaning into Tyler. 

“I missed this,” Tyler said, his voice quiet.

“Mmm?”

“Being able to… you know, be physical with someone. Not just sex. Just physical in general.”

Mark nodded, then went to take his shower.

* * *

Tyler didn’t bring up anything with his ovipositor for almost a month.

They got more physically intimate - Mark fucked Tyler a few times, used his fingers, and his mouth.

Tyler’s fingers… were very good at finding Mark’s prostate.

So was Tyler’s tongue, for that matter.

And then they were both in Tyler’s backyard, the two of them drinking their respective drinks as they watched the street lights flicker off of the surface of the water of the pool. 

“Can I ask a weird question?”

“Mm?”

‘What does it feel like, to use your ovipositor?”

Tyler binked, clearly not expecting that.

“Well,” he said slowly, his expression thoughtful, his eyes going in a few different directions the way they did when he was really thinking, “it’s… it’s a relief of pressure. But it also feels good to have something… you know, around my ovipositor. Like how you describe how it feels when something is on your cock.”

“Right,” said Mark.

“It can feel… you know, kind of weird, when you’re about to expel an egg, but then it’s out, and it’s… it’s really good.” 

“... would you ever wanna do it with me?”

Tyler took a deep slug of his vinegar, and his lights flashed, from light aquamarine to a deep, dark blue.

“Are you, uh… are you really offering that?”

“Sure,” said Mark, because… well, why not?

He was having sex with an alien.

Why not go all the way. 

“The eggs are about… um… about the size of a… what do you call it, a golf ball?”

“Got it,” said Mark. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

Tyler licked his lips, and he was looking at Mark, his eyes flashing.

“We can do it in the pool,” he said.

Mark paused.

“Won’t people… see?”

“No,” said Tyler. “Our fence is too high.”

“What if someone with a drone?”

Tyler gave Mark a Look.

“Okay, okay, I’m just paranoid,” Mark said, and he laughed, self conscious. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Tyler assure him. “So… are you ready?”

“I guess I am,” Mark said, and he was only shivering a little bit.

He’d been thinking about this, ever since he’d let Tyler finger him.

He’d even gotten a look at Tyler’s ovipositor, and it wasn’t half as scary as Mark had been worried about.

It was long, admittedly, but he trusted Tyler.

“Now,” said Tyler, and he was shedding his own pants, licking his lips, “are you… are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Mark said. “Do your worst, man.”

Tyler smiled with a few too many teeth, and anxiety hit Mark in the back of the head.

His heart began to speed up, and he began to sweat.

But fuck it.

He was going to do this.

So he kicked off his pants and his underwear, shed his shirt, and he was… just standing there, naked. 

* * * 

Mark stood up in the pool, his elbows digging into the edge of it. 

The water was deep enough that he was floating, just a bit, and okay, it was kind of strange, swimming naked, but he’d done it a few times in his youth.

Tyler was in the water, and Tyler was floating behind Mark, his hands sliding up and down the backs of Mark’s thighs, along Mark’s back.

Tyler was almost a different person, when he was in the water - he moved weighless, floating, and it was clear that he felt much more at home in this buoyant setting.

And then Tyler’s big hands were on the cheeks of Mark’s ass, and Tyler was spreading Mark’s ass open, and there was… there was a tongue, sliding into Mark’s ass, and Mark’s toes were curling, as he began to pant.

Tyler’s tongue was long and slippery, and okay, so Mark hadn’t always been one for anal stuff, but this… this was something else entirely.

It was intense - at least Tyler’s spit didn’t have that same chemical in it that was so concentrated, so Mark would just… relax, enjoying the sensation of having his ass fucked by something wet and flexible. 

Mark was moaning, covering his mouth to keep from making too much noise, his hips rolling back against Tyler’s mouth, and that was… oh, that felt good.

Tyler’s big hands were stroking up and down Mark’s legs, and then they were coming around to Mark’s perineum, and Mark’s dick was being stroked, and that was… that was a lot. 

Mark was shivering, and his toes were already beginning to prune up, they were curling, and Mark was trying not to whine and groan, as he was licked open.

“God, Tyler,” Mark mumbled, but it was just into his fist, and he was trying not to splash too much, trying not to make too much noise that might not alert the neighbors, although in actuality, the neighbors wouldn’t care about splashing, since Tyler liked to swim at all hours.

There wasn’t even any chlorine in the water - there was something else in the water, something that Mark didn’t know the chemical composition for, but it didn’t burn his eyes, and he wasn’t going to complain about that, he was just going to enjoy this, he was going to… oh god, now it wasn’t Tyler’s mouth, it was Tyler’s fingers, and they were long, almost spindly, and there were two of them, right inside of him. 

God, they were… they were surprisingly knobbly, pressing against Mark’s prostate, pressing against all of the other bits of his interior, and he couldn’t stay still, he couldn’t stop squirming, he was breathing hard, everything was just… what was going on with his own body, because he was being filled up, there was another finger, two fingers spreading, filling him up.

Tyler came up, and then there was a long tongue against Mark’s collarbone, and Tyler was nuzzling into Mark’s neck, and Tyler’s other hand was on Mark’s belly, pressing him closer. 

“You’re really tight,” said Tyler, his voice rough in Mark’s ear, and it was enough to make Mark break out into even more goosebumps.

Oh god.

He was going to cum. 

He was going to cum already, and that was too fucking quick, he needed to hold on. 

Why was he so worked up?

It was Tyler’s spit, right in his ass, all of those pheromones.

Mark reached between his legs, and he squeezed the base of his cock, squeezed it hard enough to keep from cumming, and he was breathing so hard, his heart thudding in his ears like a drum. 

And then he was beginning to shake, and Tyler made a concerned noise.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m alright,” Mark said, and he cleared his throat. “Sorry, it’s… it’s intense.”

“Do you like it?”  
“I like it,” said Mark. “I like it a lot, but… it’s intense. It’s… my body is… it’s getting used to this. To you. All the water.”

“Do you wanna get out of the water?”

“No, no,” Mark said quickly. “We’ve been doing this the way I like to do it for a while. I can try doing it your way.”

“Are you… are you ready for me to put my ovipositor in you?”

“Yeah,” said Mark, and he cleared his throat. “Can I… can I see it first?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Tyler, and he leaned back in the water, his strong tail keeping him afloat, and Mark’s eyes went between Tyler’s legs.

Wow. 

The ovipositor slid out of the slit in Tyler’s belly, and it was… it was longer than Mark had expected.

It was also dripping blue goo, which was dispersing into the water, more glowing blue filling them like a surprised octopus. 

“Wow,” said Mark, because what else was he going to say?

“Is it… do you think it’s funny looking?”

“I can honestly say, I’ve never seen one before, so yours looks about as normal as I can expect it to,” said Mark, because what else was he going to say?

Mark reached out, and he gave it a stroke.

Tyler made a desperate, incoherent noise.

“If you do that, I’m going to… I’m going to release them if you do that. Too early. If that’s okay, I mean, but… it’s been a while since I… released them, I… oh gods!”

Tyler was coming undone, in a way that Mark had never seen before. 

It was… unexpected, to say the least. 

It was almost intoxicating - almost as intoxicating as alcohol, or whatever it was that Tyler exuded, except Mark’s head was here.

More or less.

He began to rub it, stroking it harder, and Tyler shuddered again, and his big hand covered up Mark’s.

“I’m going to… I’m going to explode,” Tyler said, by way of explanation. “Please, I need… I need to… I need….”

“What do you need?”

“I need you to… I need you to let me in, please, gods, please!”

Tyler was making pained noises, clicks and whistles, mixing in with the words.

“Do it,” Mark said - what was he even asking for? 

Did he know? 

He trusted Tyler.

Tyler might have been from another world, but Mark trusted him.

Mark was… taken into the deeper end of the water, until his own feet weren’t touching the floor, but Tyler was keeping him in place, Tyler was keeping his head above the water. 

And then… Tyler was under him, and Tyler’s hands were on his hips, Tyler’s hands were… spreading his ass, and something… something thicker than Mark was used to was just… sliding into him, something slick, almost silmy, and it felt… it was more than he was used to, it was a bit much, and he stayed still.

God, it was… it was thick, it almost didn’t fit, but… then it was there, filling him, and Mark made a broken, gasping moan, shuddering

He’d never had anything bigger than a few fingers inside of him at once - this was thicker, but… squishier.

Tyler’s head poked up, and he was panting, his luminescence already pulsing in time with Mark’s heartbeat. 

“I’m going to… can I… please?”

“Do it,” Mark said, his voice thick. “Do it, you can… you can do it, you have my permission, you can….”

Mark froze.

Tyler’s ovipositor… bulged inside of Mark, and then something cool and slick was filling Mark up, and it was… it was about the same size as a golf ball, and Mark froze, his eyes on Tyler’s face.

Tyler’s eyes were pulsing, all of his lights were pulsing, and Mark’s fingers were digging into Tyler’s shoulders, as he began to shake, and then another egg was being pushed into him, and Tyler’s face was below the water again, but he was still holding Mark up, he was still keeping Mark in place, he was keeping Mark in the air, so that Mark could breathe, as he shuddered and shook.

More eggs, filling him up, and they were… they were solid, but not entirely solid. They reminded Mark of nothing so much as one of those fancy jello things, the ones that looked like eggs.

They were cold - they filled him up, and one of them was pressing against his prostate, and whenever he shifted position, they shifted inside of him, and then he was… that was another on, and Tyler was above the water again, making pleasure noises, shaking so hard that Mark was almost afraid.

“Oh gods,” Tyler, murmured, and then he was… pulling out?

More eggs spilled out of the edge of Tyler’s ovipositor, filling the water around them with jelloid spheres, and okay it was… kind of gross, but also kind of amazing.

And Mark’s cock pressed against his own belly, and then Tyler was tugging him back to the shallower water, and he was… he was still releasing eggs, but he was going under the water, and he was taking Mark’s cock into his mouth.

Mark shuddered, sobbed.

The eggs inside of him were… shifting, they were moving around enough that it felt strange, and his head was a bit floaty. 

Probably from Tyler’s fluids, since they tended to leave him a little bit… light headed, as it were.

The whole of the sky seemed to be spinning overhead, and Mark just breathed it in, letting it fill his head up, letting the scent of the water, the sensation of the water against his skin, Tyler’s mouth against his cock, against his thighs, the eggs shifting inside of him….

It was a little like anal beads.

Only not actually attached to anything, obviously, but if he needed to he could get them out - he had a feeling he wouldn’t have any trouble with that. 

He took it all in, and the world spun over his head.

He was acutely aware of his breath rising and falling, of his heart beating in his chest, of his pulse beating in his wrists, his cock, his temples.

He was going to start crying, and there was so much wetness on his face and then Tyler’s tongue was doing… things, and Mark was arching his back, as the eggs pressed on his prostate, shifting and jiggling inside of him.

He wanted to try this again - what would it be like, to do it out of the water? 

What would it be like to fuck Tyler in the water in the first place?

He’d never been interested in this kind of thing, for the most part.

Was there even a “this kind of thing”? 

Not that he knew about, especially not ten years ago. 

Things had gotten strange, since Tyler’s people had gotten here.

And then he was cumming - just like that, he was cumming, the pressure in his belly pulsing like his heart, and he was clenching around the eggs in his ass, as he sobbed, shook, panted so hard that he was almost afraid he’d pass out. 

His cum was translucent, almost pearlescent in the glow of Tyler’s bioluminescence, and some of it was mixed with Mark’s own cum.

“Am I going to wreck your pipes if I go to the bathroom… with my butt full of eggs?”

Mark was panting, and he was shaking, as everything went a little sideways. 

“I don’t think so,” said Tyler. “But… can I keep holding you for a minute?”

He was alternating between green and blue, and he was holding on.

“Of course,” said Mark, and he stroked along Tyler’s back, as the light pulsed on, and the stars spun overhead, forming new galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
